Sonic Origins 4: The Seven Amulets of the Twilight Star
by The Prince Of Souls
Summary: Forth instalment of the 'Sonic Origins' saga. After his brother's death in Sonic Origins 3, Sonic is broken. Seeing his new enemy from time to time, Sonic soon sets out to search for his brother's killers. But, Sonic must face not just two people: he fights the world. Sonaze, SonicXOC. Please review so I can see my mistakes and improve my writing even further
1. Chapter 1: I Go Through Depression

**Here is the beginning of Sonic Origins 4! I will be throwing my other two OCs in this story, and I desperately need OCs for this story as I have ran out (for now) of ideas.**

**And Sonaze may slowly drift apart! :'(**

**Disclaimer: I only own Twilight, Crimson, Darkwing, Soul and the plot!**

**Enjoy!**

**Sonic's point of view:**

_I looked up and saw, on a ledge of a torrent, Soul engaged in a deadly battle with Crimson and Twilight._

_I grasped the dagger and tore it from the wall. It has the power to destroy Crimson, so why not use it?_

_I free ran up the column, and then kicked off of it, and then ran up the castle wall._

_I arrived at the top... Well, I more like charged at the speed of light. I knocked both Twilight and Crimson flying. I landed next to Soul._

_"Need a hand?" I asked, Devastator in my hand._

_"Yeah... You take Crimson, I've got Twilight." Soul prepared himself to engage in another battle with Twilight. I spun behind me, and hit the phantom in the face, but instead, there was a familiar dark blue hedgehog with white streaks running through its fur, amber eyes that gleamed with menace with a dark grey cloak surrounding the hedgehog._

_"Darkwing." I spat. "I take Darkwing too!" I growled, throwing an energy beam at Darkwing._

_"I think he'll be in hell after he's through with us, don't you think father?" Crimson asked, in his Blood Crimson form, as he appeared beside Darkwing._

_"He will be son." Darkwing promised._

_"Yeeeeaaahhhh... Not gonna happen buddy." I smirked as I ran over to Crimson, dealing him a deadly hook to the jaw. I then spun around and round housed Darkwing, but he turned into the purple blob of mist again. He then materialised and grinned avail._

_"You disgust me." Darkwing spat as he grabbed my leg and span me around. He released me and I hit the side of the castle. I felt wind rushing behind me, and by the time I was fully aware of my surroundings, I was already falling, chunks of stone all around me._

_I placed Soul's dagger in my hand so that the blade ran down my arm. I leapt from the current stone I was on, and I used the rest of them to make my way back up to the castle. By the time I reached the top of the castle, I saw Soul on his knees, Crimson had Soul-Lust at Soul's throat, Darkwing and Twilight grinning like freaks._

_"NOOOOOOOOOO!" I shouted as Crimson plunged the blade into Soul's stomach..._

"No!" I shouted as I jolted awake.

"Another nightmare." I growled as I rose from my bed and walked out of my bedroom in Tails' workshop.

It has been around five weeks after Soul's death.

I placed the two amulets that Soul had given me into my hand. I have them around my neck, and when I have all seven amulets, I want to destroy them all. If they are a part of Twilight's plan, then they are all useless.

I closed my eyes to prevent a tear to fall. I became distant to all of my friends. They tried to comfort me, but I only swore, cursed and hit them.

What hero am I now? The hero died when my brother died... Now, I WILL kill Twilight and Darkwing, no matter the cost.

I grabbed Soul's sword, Soul-Lust, and his dagger, Devastator, and put them in the two sheaths I now have hanging by my waist.

I then scribbled at a note saying where I was going, and I left Tails' workshop.

I caught a train to Station Square. I walked out of the train station and got lost in the crowd of people swarming Station Square.

I then saw a light grey hedgehog with menacing purple eyes. Twilight.

I pulled out Soul-Lust and ran at Twilight through the endless sea of civilians. I then leapt over them.

"TWILIGHT!" I bellowed. I then brought my sword down on Twilight's neck, only to cut thin air.

Another hulusination.

I shook my head as I sheathed the sword once again and walked back into the crowd of people.

I crouched in front of a tomb stone that sat on a beach.

"Soul the Hedgehog: best brother, and died a hero" the tomb stone read. I let a tear fall.

I stood up, and turned to the direction of the rising sun.

"Soyonara, Soul the Hedgehog, the rightful King of Souls..." I muttered as I walked to the rising sun, not taking one single glance back...

**Sonic Origins 4:**

**The Seven Amulets of the Twilight Star**

I walked into Tails' workshop.

"I'm back." I said, loud enough for the fox to hear.

"Hey Sonic." Tails greeted as he walked into the lounge.

"We need to begin the search for Twilight. I saw him again today." I looked my adopted brother in the eye. He is the only person other than Knuckles, Shadow and Silver that I can actually class as family.

"You're right that we do Sonic... But are _you_ ready to fight him again?" Tails asked.

"I am... He must die soon, and I will kill him by my brother's blade." I vowed as I unsheathed the white blade and looked at it. The hilt was now red with the same aqua gem at the butt of the hilt.

"I give it one more week till we can search for him then." Tails suggested.

"One week is too long... But it'll have to do." I agreed.

"Breakfast is at the table." Tails said as he left to go into the lab.

I was wrong in some ways. The _entire_ world is against me...

**How was that for a new story? Yeah, Shaded Secrets isn't finished, but it'll have to stay like that as I was eager to start and finish Sonic Origins 4.**

**My two OCs I used for Sonic and The Dark Realm will be in this story too, but I REALLY need OCs, so read the final A/N on Sonic Origins 3 and fill out the form, and them PM me. I am actually begging! WTF is wrong with me lately? O well.**

**Read and Review to keep your hearts! The Prince Of Souls**


	2. Chapter 2: I Am Useless

**Chapter 2 is here! I don't think that my last chapter was all that good, so this SHOULD make up for those who thought that my last chapter was rubbish.**

**Also, the summery has changed slightly because of this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I only own Soul, Darkwing, Twilight and the other shitty OCs I'm gonna chuck in!**

**Enjoy while I blow up my mathematics teacher!**

**Sonic's point of view:**

I walked outside onto the runway.

I shook my head in anger, and used my 'Sonic Wind' to tear up two trees.

I sat down on the ground, eyes still closed, and waited, waiting for Twilight or Darkwing to come.

I waited until I finally felt the presence of the Chaos Emeralds.

I snapped open my eyes and saw a bloody Knuckles.

"What happened?" I asked, getting up and running over to him.

"Twilight... He came... Attacked me.. And stole some... of my blood..." Knuckles wheezed out, and he then collapsed from loss of blood.

I hated seeing my friend like this.

I picked him up and ran over to the workshop.

"TAILS! GET THE MED KIT!" I shouted as I ran into Tails' workshop, and into the lounge.

Tails flew into the lounge a second later, medical kit in hand.

"O God." Tails cursed as he pulled out some bandages.

He wrapped up Knuckles and gave him some paracetamol to help with Knuckles' pain.

I then felt a familiar presence.

The front door was blasted to smithereens and in walked a light grey hedgehog with purple eyes and purple shoes.

"Twilight." I hissed through my back teeth in disgust.

"Tails, get Knuckles to safety. I'll deal with Twilight here." I ordered.

I then saw Darkwing behind behind Twilight, but the white streaks were now blood red (**A/N: I edited him a bit, and red suits his attitude a bit more than white.**).

I glared at them both, unshelthing Devastator and Soul-Lust.

"Alright then, brother and father. Let's see who's the strongest!" I challenged as I lunged for them both.

They both faded into purple mist, and then reformed soon after, kicking me in the head.

"Okay then... Wanna play dirty? I'll get dirty!" I threatened as I faded from sight. I was running faster than light. I jumped above the two and shot a Sonic Wind straight at the two.

The attack was more like a hurricane because of the power behind my attack.

I stomped down next to them, the shock wave sending them flying.

I rose to my feet, smirking because of my victory; wait... Was that... Tails and Knuckles being held by Darkwing?

"Sonic! Watch your back!" Darkwing laughed like a maniac.

I spun around, only to see Twilight's eyes and a needle go into my chest. I saw the needle fill up with some of my blood and some grey substance.

I slowly faded in and out of consciousness. I spun back around to get Knuckles and Tails back, but Darkwing spoke first.

"If you care for your friends, you will meet me at my homeland in two weeks with the Seven Amulets of the Twilight Star. If you fail I'll kill your friends. Die painfully, son!" Darkwing laughed as he and Twilight vanished from sight.

I collapsed to the ground from exhaustion.

"I'm sorry... Soul,... Knuckles... And Tails... That I've failed you..." I gasped out as I slipped into the realm of unconsciousness...

**Twilight****'s (A/N: had to do it!) point of view:**

I laughed as I returned to my base.

Why should I tell you the location? You'll only tell Sonic, that cursed brother of mine!

I ordered Darkwing to throw Sonic's two friends into a jail cell, and I then walked to my lab.

I entered my lab, and a huge capsule was in the middle of the room. In the capsule, there was a metallic echidna - like robot. I got the two DNA from both Sonic and his friend and inserted them into some console that would place the DNA into the robot.

Two yellow and red (**A/N: the whites of the eyes are red, the irises and the pupils are yellow**) eyes on the robot snapped open.

"Greetings, robot. I have just created you, so you WILL obey me. I shall name you Oblivion... Oblivion the Echidna." I grinned as I released my creation.

"Now, to begin my reign of destruction upon Mobius!

**? Point of view:**

I glanced at my friend.

She had taken the blue hedgehog's sword and dagger. She had then attempted to kill it, but I stopped her.

"I wouldn't try to kill him. It may be a son of Darkwing, my father, but in this world, his a hero: he has saved many more then he's killed. So don't kill him Amber." I glared at her.

She cursed under her breath as I continued to stare at the blue hedgehog.

Two emerald green eyes opened up on the hedgehog. I expected hatred and evil to be in the eyes; but there was only sorrow, sadness, revenge, anger, love and hope in his eyes.

'He's suffered something bad in the past.' I thought to myself. The hedgehog's sword suddenly appeared in his hand, and he leapt up to his feet.

Amber yanked out her dagger and aimed it at the hedgehog.

The dagger appeared in the hedgehog's hand and it aimed the sword at me, the dagger at Amber.

"Who are you, and what do you want from me?" The hedgehog asked.

"I am Doomwave (**A/N: pronounced 'DOOM-WAVE'**), and the green hedgehog you see is my good friend Amber the Hedgehog. Now, it's your turn for the introductions." I answered.

"I am Sonic the Hedgehog, fastest thing in the universe, slayer of Crimson and Nightmare." The hedgehog, now known as Sonic, replied.

"Wait... Crimson... As in the Blood Moon Crimson? And Nightmare, son of Twilight?" I inquired.

"Yeah... You know them?" He asked me.

"Yes... Do you know Soul the Hedgehog, the Prince of Souls?" I asked.

"If we're playing the million dollar question, I'm gonna lose, but I did know him until five weeks ago." Sonic groaned.

"I wouldn't disrespect my friend in that manner." Amber hissed.

"Relax, Amber. And what do you mean by 'did know him'?" I asked.

"He died by the hand of Crimson. I have wielded his sword and dagger to avenge his death, and kill Twilight and Darkwing." Sonic growled.

"I would help you... But, I sense evil within you." I replied.

"The amount of times I get that... Do you know anything about the Seven Amulets of the Twilight Star?" Sonic asked, looking at me strangely.

"Only from when the eldest five sons of Darkwing were not at war. There is now the full seven, just that that seventh should be dead." I explained.

"Okay..." Sonic said, lowering his weapons. "Do you know all of the Sons of Darkwing?" Sonic then asked.

"Not all of them... We think that you are one of them, but the seventh has been long dead. I am another one; the fourth eldest to be exact. Twilight is the eldest, then there's Soul, Crimson, me as you know, then there's another one: Voltage, and most likely you. The final one is not known... But he most likely knows us well, and is most likely a hero too. Twilight and Crimson are evil, and the rest should be heroes."

"Doomwave! We should get him out of here. _He_ knows of our location." Amber said, fear in her eyes.

"Let's go then! Sonic, how fast can you run?" I asked.

"I can break the sound barrier in under a second, and ten seconds while carrying 10,000kg (ten thousand kilo grams)." Sonic replied.

"Carry Amber out of here. We need to leave now!" I glared at Sonic.

He nodded and offered his hand to Amber.

"Hold on tight!" He ordered as he picked her up bridal style.

I then felt the wind blow past and Sonic was gone. I ran after them. I was losing to Sonic by three miles.

He _really_ is the fastest being alive, even faster than our chaser.

Sonic then appeared in front of me, grabbed my arm and ran, nearly tearing my arm from it's socket.

"How fast can Sonic run?" I thought to myself as Sonic sped through a forest, hopping around, over and even under trees and tree roots.

**And I believe that this chapter is DONE!**** The plot has kicked in, and the chaser to the three is the enemy to the fifth instalment to my infamous Sonic Origins Saga.**

**Also, everyone check out Turbo the hedgehog 6420's stories. He is a pretty good author.**

**Other than my few words, let me do yesterdays Drama Homework :D**

**The Prince Of Souls**


	3. Chapter 3: How Am I a Hero?

**I do not own the Sonic franchise, SEGA does. I only own Soul, Doomwave, Amber, Twilight, Darkwing, next stories enemy and the plot! (That is the final time I'm saying that!)**

**Enjoy!**

**No**** point of view:**

**Chapter 3: How Am I A Hero?**

A blue streak sped across the green plains of Green Hill Zone.

All that could he heard was the sound of feet hammering against the grass, which sent both grass and dirt into the air, and the sound of something breaking the sound barrier, known as a Sonic Boom.

Two minutes later, a pale white blur sped after the blue streak.

It wasn't long until the white blur stopped running.

It was a ghostly white hedgehog with blood red eyes. It wore a pitch black cape that would make an emo jealous.

His whole eyes then went blood red, and two fangs appeared in the hedgehog's mouth.

The blood red eyes died back down to only the irises being red.

"You can run forever, Doomwave, but you will soon fill out your duties as my heir." The white hedgehog vowed as he then swung its cape around him, which was flapping in the winds, and vanished in a bright flash of red light...

**Sonic's point of view:**

I ran across the plains of Green Hill Zone, dragging Doomwave and Amber behind me.

"Slow down!" I heard Amber scream over the noise of the wind bellowing beside me.

I then slowed down to a halt, and Doomwave seemed to exhale a breath he had been holding in.

"What's up with you?" I asked.

"Nothing... He has left the realm for now." Doomwave muttered.

I grabbed my dagger from its sheath that hung from my waist. I placed the blade so that the blade ran down my fore arm.

I heard a knife being unshelthed.

"Amber, I wouldn't do that. I don't kill innocent people; I only kill dark creatures. And I now have to kill Twilight and Darkwing and get back my best friends." I smirked as I spun the blade around in my hand. I then reshelthed it and looked up at the sky, only to see a setting sun.

I then began to walk in the direction that Tails' workshop was located at.

"Where are you going?" Amber asked.

"Where my friend lives. As far as I know, you have your own battle, and this is my battle: a battle for my friends. This is between Twilight, Darkwing and I, nothing more." I answered, turning towards her and Doomwave.

"Sonic, they killed my brother. I want to avenge him too you know." Doomwave said, taking a few steps towards me until he stood right in front of me. He then placed a hand on my shoulder.

"And, my enemy is in his own realm for now. I have some time to help you out, and you could help me in return." Doomwave offered.

I stood there and thought for a few minutes.

I watched Doomwave's teeth and saw fangs that look like a vampire's teeth, and by that, I mean that they were huge ass, and looked like they were going to rip my heart out (reminds me of Twilight in so many ways).

Something then snapped in my head. He was a Vampire! But, Vampires are mythical creatures, aren't they?

"Fine... You can help me, but I must warn you: it will get ugly if my friends are hurt, so don't expect Twilight or Darkwing to see day light again." I warned, walking off.

"Trust me Sonic, I've seen them both fight armies; they make me and you combined look like a cry baby, so don't get too cocky." Doomwave warned.

"Whatever. I'm going back to my home and then to the mall. Follow me if you wish to help me." I turned back to them.

"We should follow him Amber... He is our last chance to find the other sons of Darkwing." I heard Doomwave whisper to Amber.

"Fine... But if he does anything to us, I'll put my knife in him." Amber hissed back, making me shudder.

The two then followed me as I ran into the hills of Green Hill Zone; back toward's the location of Tails' Workshop...

I skidded to a halt outside of Tails' workshop.

The front door was in pieces outside of the front door. There were burns all over the front of the door frame.

I brought out Soul-Lust and Devestator; ready to kill the intruders.

In the kitchen, all I could hear was someone saying "where are thy amulets?" To them self, over and over again.

I barged into the kitchen, only to see a golden hedgehog that looks a lot like Silver.

"Who are you; and why are you here?" I asked, pointing the sword at the hedgehog.

I could see lightning crackling around the hedgehog's body.

"Give me thy amulets!" The hedgehog ordered, seeing the amulets around my neck.

"Never! I will avenge my brother by collect them all and destroy them so Twilight can use them!" I growled, readying the blade to strike the golden hedgehog.

"Twilight shall die by my hand, and my hand only! The amulets belong to me as they are thy only key to Darkwing's death!" The hedgehog shouted, holding his hand out.

I could see electricity building up in the hedgehog's hand.

"I sense three other Sons of Darkwing nearby, including you. Farewell, hedgehog. What is thy name?" He asked in a rather posh tone.

"Sonic the Hedgehog, slayer of Crimson and the Son of Twilight." I replied. "What is your name?" I asked.

"Voltage thy Elemental, master of thy elements." Voltage replied as he vanished in a lightning bolt, blasting through the ceiling and roof of Tails' workshop.

As if on cue, Doomwave and Amber ran into the house.

"What happened?" Doomwave asked.

I showed him the amulets I wore around my neck.

"How did you get them?" He asked, shocked.

"Soul... He killed someone known as Niberu, who had one amulet, and Soul had another amulet. I want to collect all seven amulets and destroy them all." I replied. "A golden hedgehog known as Voltage wants them... I think it's for the Twilight Star; but I want to know what happens."

"It has only ever happened once... All I know is that the last time the Seven Amulets of the Twilight Star were together to form the Twilight Star was around... The time of the last Big Bang (**A/N: for the people who don't know what the 'Big Bang' is, it is the scientific belief on how the universe was formed.**)." Doomwave explained.

"Right. We need to find out what happened then, and find out who created it last." Amber said sternly.

"I've been back here. Let's now go to the mall and grab something to eat." I said as Doomwave walked out of the kitchen.

Amber walked up to me, and got right in my face.

"Don't expect me to not kill you if you take a step out of line." She threatened. "I know what you are; you killed my family. Three Sons of Darkwing are evil. One of the evil ones are dead; and you are the other one." Amber hissed.

"There is one big ass thing wrong with that statement: I have saved more people and the universe more times than how old the universe is in days." I growled into her ear as I then walked out of the kitchen.

"Then watch your back, Maurice." Amber threatened, causing me to get in her face.

"How do you know my real name?" I asked.

"Prince Maurice, I could turn you in to your royal family instantly. I know who you are. As I said before: you killed my family. Mobius hasn't had a king nor queen since your parents died." Amber laughed.

"Just shut up. I am more than a mere hedgehog; and Son of Darkwing." I said, slowly transforming dark.

"Turn dark on me; I will only kill you." Amber growled.

I stormed out of the room, cursing my head off.

I hope Amber know's who she's dealing with.

**And I am DONE!**

**This took me a little bit of time because I've been having my detentions. I've basically ran out of anger pills.**

**Also, something about the whole plot put in a way to confuse. Figure it out! The paragraph also connects my Shadow the Hedgehog trilogy to the Sonic Origins saga. I will leave a little hint, and the end may change to three or two. Say who they are from all characters mentioned in both Sonic Origins and Shadow the Hedgehog. It has the role of each son included.**

**It goes like:**

_**Seven Sons of Darkwing. King of Souls, Prince of Night, Prince of Death, Prince of Elements, Prince of Vampires, Prince of Blood and Prince of Chaos. All shall die except two; and they alone shall destroy their father.**_

**PM me your answer or Review it, and I will tell when the winner has been announced.**

**Other than my usual crappy talk; Read, Review, Follow, Favourite and stuff. The Prince of Souls**


	4. Chapter 4: Enter the Oblivion

**Hello, dear people who read my stories! I am really sorry about ignoring this story for well over three months, but I have had home issues and other stories to focus upon.**

**I do not own the Sonic franchise, SEGA does. I only own Soul, Doomwave, Amber, Twilight, Darkwing, next stories' enemy and the plot! (That is the final time I'm saying that!)**

**Enjoy!**

**- _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - Sonic Origins 4 - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ -**

**Sonic's point of view:**

**Chapter 4: Enter the Oblivion**

I ran into the mall, fists ready to kill another monster. I cut down the demon that was running right behind me, and then turned and ran for my life.

'Where the hell is everyone?' I thought to myself as I made an L - turn. I then caught a glimpse of Shadow Chaos Spearing a blue and green hedgehog.

Both hedgehogs were exchanging attacks, until both saw me.

"Sonic!" Shadow greeted, and got a kick around the back of the head.

"Why don't you remember me?!" The blue and green hedgehog asked, crafting another Chaos Spear.

"Watch it." I growled, aiming my sword at the hedgehog.

I then saw pain in his eyes.

"Neither of you remember me..." He let a tear full and then Chaos Controlled away.

"Who was that?" I demanded, turning to Shadow.

"He claims to be my brother - Shade the Hedgehog." Shadow muttered, staring at the ground.

"Look, Shadow, I need your help. Twilight is growing in power daily, and I need to kill him now." I asked for help.

"I'm sorry Sonic... But... I can't... I have my own mission to take on..." Shadow muttered, not meeting my eye.

"To find anything hidden from your past?" I asked.

"Yes... As I need to find the whole truth. And maybe have Maria back..." Shadow stared at where Shade had vanished.

"Go on then Shadow." I said, and was about to walk away, but a missle hit the ground my feet, and I was sent sprawling into Shadow.

"Who did that?" I heard Shadow growl as I struggled to maintain a clear eye sight. I could just make out Doomwave and Amber.

"Don't... Shadow... Who did it." I demanded, struggling to stand.

"The grey echidna behind you." Amber said simply and aimed her gun just above my head.

I pulled out my dagger and spun around, only to see two cold red and yellow demonic, malice filled eyes.

"Sonic the Hedgehog." It smirked, and then vanished, and reappeared above all of us.

"Who are you?" I shouted, drawing Soul-Lust.

"I am Oblivion, Bane of Light. I was built to oppose Knuckles the Echidna, but I see that with him already gone, I can take what belongs to me even easier. Now, Sonic, hand me what I need." The grey echidna chuckled darkly, shivers crawling down my spine.

"What are you talking about?" I shouted up at the monster.

"You don't remember? Well then, I will have to show you then." A cold, hollow voice hissed, and Oblivion then lunged for me.

I raised my sword, but my body wouldn't command me for some reason... Not another death!

I dropped my sword and managed to just about avoid Oblivion's attack.

Oblivion punched the ground, and an earthquake erupted, nearly knocking me and the others to the ground.

"Shadow! Help me out here!" I roared as parts of the ceiling began to collapse.

Shadow conjured up a Chaos Spear and sent it flying at Oblivion, but it only grabbed the Chaos Spear and threw it at Amber, causing anger to well up inside of me. Why am I feeling this? She tried to kill me?

I pushed all thoughts from my head and grasped my dagger tightly.

I swung in a wide arch and connected with Oblivion - only to clang. Oblivion was _metal_. Freaking _fantastic_.

I leaped backwards as a clawed hand shot forward in attempt to rip out my heart.

I grasped the metal hinge for a wrist and swung Oblivion into a shop.

Oblivion only shot out, purple blood dripping from his mouth.

"Enough with this." Oblivion sneered. "Twilight Oblivion!" He roared, and a purple light erupted from Oblivion, sending me flying into a ice-cream parlor.

I had landed in some chocolate ice-cream, so it looked as if I had crapped my pants.

I looked around me to see that Shadow, Doomwave and Amber were struggling to stand as raw power radiated from Oblivion.

"Well, I have caused some chaos. We shall meet again, Sons of Darkwing." Oblivion chuckled, glancing at Shadow, Doomwave and I.

"Sons? That is only Sonic and I!" Doomwave shouted up at Oblivion - who was just laughing like a maniac.

"Three Sons, actually. I can see your life signiture you air head. No wonder Drac-" Oblivion was cut off from his rant by Doomwave's eletric blue eyes flashing blood red, and four razor sharp canines showing theirselves. Doomwave's lips curpled back, revealing his set of blood thirsty fangs.

"Don't say that monster's name." Doomwave growled, his arm muscles bulging.

"Oh, is little Doomwave here scared of his name? Is it because you are his heir, or is it because you know that you are not meant to be alive - being immortal has quite a lot of good qualities you know." Oblivion cracked up, and he slowly began to sink into the ground.

I hopped out of the ice-cream bucket and charged for Oblivion's deformed form; as was Doomwave and Shadow.

We all collided, and tore through Oblivion's body as it turned to sludge and melted into the ground, transporting far away.

"Damn it!" I cursed, as Shadow swore his head off.

"What did he mean my 'Drac'? Dracula?" Amber asked as if not even she had a clue.

"No... It's nothing..." Doomwave stuttered, and then ran off.

"Remember you sins Doomwave the Vamphog - you are a murderer, a creature of the night!" Oblivion's hollow voice boomed, and seemed to follow Doomwave's retreating form.

"Didn't you know his past then?" I asked Amber, and she only shook her head.

"I once heard him mutter things about 'vampires', 'curses' and 'immortality' when he was having a nightmare, and he only says that 'he has lived a long life'. Let's just follow him." Amber just stared at where Doomwave changed.

"Come on then Amber, let's find Doomwave. Shadow, you sure about this?" I asked my friend.

"Yes... I need answers from Shade, and I will then help you beat up Oblivion. I need a work out." Shadow said grimly as he pulled out his Green Chaos Emerald.

"Chaos Control!" Shadow called out, and he vanished in a bright green light.

"So, do we follow Doomwave then?" I sheepishly asked Amber, who rolled her purple eyes.

"Yes, Air Head, we follow him. We need answers; I need answers from him." Amber scoldered and then turned and ran after Doomwave.

"I will get you Oblivion... I swear it." I muttered as I picked up my fallen sword and dagger. I then bowed my head down in shame and walked after Amber, shelthing my sword and dagger in the process.

**- _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - Sonic Origins 4 - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ -**

**Now, this is where I link my 'Shadow the Hedgehog' trilogy up with the 'Sonic Origins' saga. Now, I am going to regret this, but I will most likely not update this story until 'Shadow the Hedgehog: Shaded Secrets' is completed, as there will be quite a lot of spoilers in this story.**

**Read and Review so I update quicker and don't steal your souls!**

**~The Prince of Souls (Soul Rebirth)**


	5. Chapter 5: Dark Killers

**Hello, dear people who read my stories! Well, I can't be asked to ignore this story, and will work on this story, as well as 'Sonic and Percy Jackson: Crossing Dimensions' and 'Sonic and Friends: High School Chaos'. 'Sonic and the Dark Realm' and 'Shadow the Hedgehog: Shaded Secrets' will still be updated, but not as frequently.**

**I do not own the Sonic franchise, SEGA does. I only own Soul, Doomwave, Amber, Twilight, Oblivion, Darkwing, next stories' enemy and the plot!**

**Enjoy!**

**- _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - Sonic Origins 4 - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ -**

**Doomwave's point of view:**

**Chapter 5: Chaotic Nightmare**

How did he know all of that information? How exactly could Oblivion know about my past and secrets that no one else knows about? The only thing Amber knows about me is that I have lived a _long_ time.

I ran my tounge over my sharpened canines, grazing my tounge.

If Oblivion tells Sonic and Amber about who I really am, I will end up with a stake through my heart and then be cremated.

In other words: I will not have a very nice end to my life.

I still need to get that monster back for cursing me anyway.

I ran my fingers across the twin scars across my neck, and a sharp pain ran throughout my body.

I gritted my teeth in pain as I removed my hand from the scars. It had to leave it's mark, didn't it?

How it continuously reforms I will never know.

Then, how did Oblivion know there were three Sons of Darkwing there? Sonic's friend cannot possibly be one... Could he? Shadow is powerful, I'll give him that... But Sonic is the youngest Son of Darkwing, is he not?

This is just _too_ confusing...

**- _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - Sonic Origins 4 - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ -**

**Sonic's point of view:**

I glared at random places for whatever reason, then for some reason, found the ground very amusing to look at for some odd reason.

Shadow, a Son of Darkwing? You're joking, right? There is no way that he could be! He was created... But... Black Doom's DNA could be the same as Darkwing's... Could it?

I'm just so messed up at the minute.

I swiftly spun my head around as I heard a bush rustle. I kept my eyes locked on it, and someone eventually emerged.

"What took you so long to?" I asked, turning back around and getting to my feet.

"Well, not my fault that I had to fight some demons on the way here." She complained, and I just simply chuckled.

"I had to fight a demon who can match me, Shadow, and another Son of Darkwing without an issue." I said in mock annoyance.

"Sonic..." She laughed slightly as she got closer.

She got even closer towards me until she was right in my face.

She then leaned forwards and gave me a kiss on the lips. I gladly kissed back and slipped my arms around her waist, as she snaked her arms around my neck. I kissed with all of my passion.

We eventually broke for air, and she muttered, "I love you, Sonic the Hedgehog..." She smiled as she rested her head in the crook of her neck.

"I love you too, Blaze the Cat..." I smiled warmly. I wasn't going to let go of her, not again. I was _never_ letting go again.

**- _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - Sonic Origins 4 - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ -**

**Amber's point of view:**

I wandered through the deep jungle, trying to find Doomwave. Just wasn't he telling me?

I always was emotionally connected to Doomwave, as he is like my big brother - or even a father figure in some ways.

**Flashback**

_I joyfully skipped through the park, my two happily married parents behind me._

_Suddenly, a blood curdling scream sounded throughout the park, and my father grabbed me and held me close._

_A midnight black hedgehog broke through the undergrowth, and looked like a boy. His quills were up right, black and purple flames licking his fur._

_The hedgehog turned to my me, and my father pulled out his gun (he was an ex soilder for the navy), and stood protectivly infront of me and mother, and I then got a look at the hedgehog's soulless, empty white eyes. He looked around my age, 7, so I pushed passed my dad and slowly walked towards the hedgehog, unaware of the tragedy that was about to occur._

_My dad fired the gun, and it hit the hedgehog in the shoulder, but only bounced harmlessly off, a clang sounding as the metal bullet hit the cobbled ground._

_The black hedgehog extended a gloved hand, and a ball of dark purple energy materialised in it._

_A gun shot was heard next, and hit the black hedgehog in the left leg, and he released the shpere of energy, it aimed behind me._

_I then heard my parent's screams, and the black hedgehog's eyes widened in shock and pain._

_A tear slid down my cheek as I looked at the hedgehog, knowing my parent's fate: death._

_"Why?" I sqeaked out, and the hedgehog turned to the ground._

_He walked up to me and placed a emerald and saphire gemstone in my hand. It was a length of both diamonds and they snaked around each other._

_"I'm sorry." The little black hedgehog let a blood red tear fall and then ran, leaving me to turn and run for my parent's bodies._

_"Why always me?" I sobbed, clutching my parent's hands._

_I soon felt a hand on my shoulder._

_I looked up to see a blood red hedgehog with yellow highlights and eletric blue eyes staring at me, sadness in his eyes._

_"These your parents?" He asked kindly, and I nodded a yes._

_"Damn... Do you have a name?" He asked, and I nodded again._

_"Amber the Hedgehog." I squeaked out._

_"Well, Amber, I'm Doomwave. How about we go and find their killer? And we hunt some bad guys?" He offered ever so kindly._

_I was suspicious at first but I soon took my father's gun and took Doomwave's hand._

_Later on, he told me he believed that their killer was a Son of Darkwing, and to this day, I still hold that promise: kill all Sons of Darkwing - no mercy. And, to kill my parent's killer._

**End of Flaskback**

But, one thing bugs me from that memory: the Darl Hedgehog, he reminds me of two people:

Sonic and Shadow the Hedgehogs.

**- _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - Sonic Origins 4 - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ -**

**Well, that covered up Amber's past. And three chapters today? I'm on a freaking roll!**

**Read and Review so I update quicker and don't steal your souls!**

**~The Prince of Souls (Soul Rebirth)**


	6. Chapter 6: Inner Demons

**Hello, dear people who read my stories! Well, I can't be asked to ignore this story, and will work on this story, as well as 'Sonic and Percy Jackson: Crossing Dimensions' and 'Sonic and Friends: High School Chaos'. 'Sonic and the Dark Realm' and 'Shadow the Hedgehog: Shaded Secrets' will still be updated, but not as frequently.**

**I do not own the Sonic franchise, SEGA does. I only own Soul, Doomwave, Amber, Twilight, Oblivion, Darkwing, next stories' enemy and the plot!**

**Enjoy!**

**- _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - Sonic Origins 4 - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ -**

**Sonic's point of view:**

**Chapter 6: Inner Demons**

I sat at on a park bench in Station Square, staring at my amulets in berwilment.

How can these amulets be destructive? But, for Soul to tell me to collect them, they have to be deadly; but I wish to destroy them, as from what I've learnt so far about them, they cause nothing but destruction - no good what - so - ever.

**Flashback**

_I stood above Crimson and ran for Twilight and Darkwing. I saw them jump over the side of the palace, and they both left in a purple lump of mist._

_I then walked up to Soul's still alive, but dying, body._

_"Sonic?" Soul asked._

_"I'm here... Brother... And Crimson is dead... I failed..." I cried, reverting back to my blue self._

_"You didn't... I was said... To die... Anyway... Please... Take my amulets and collect them... Twilight will need... Them for his final... Plan..." Soul breathed his last breath._

_"No... Soul... I'll kill them both... Mark my words... I will..." I promised myself as I took the amulets from Soul's dead hand._

**End of Flashback**

"Do you even know why Twilight wants those Amulets?" A voice asked next to me.

I turned around to see Doomwave and Amber. Doomwave was giving me a quizical look, while Amber continued looking at me like I was something who she trod on last night.

"No, Soul never told me before he passed, you know that." I glared at the electric blue eyed hedgehog.

"Sonic, the seven amulets are called the Amulets of Sin for a reason. The Twilight Star is formed by them."

"So? What can this 'Twilight Star' do?" I asked Doomwave.

"It has the power to turn anyone inside the star immortal - make them stronger than a god." Amber rolled her eyes at me, saaying it as if I should know it.

"How are you even a Son of Darkwing?" Doomwave asked me, and I just shrugged.

"I used to be carefree, and an open spirit, but Crimson happened. He was locked within my body and was trorn from me nearly a whole year ago. After that, I began to develop anger issues from the pressure of what's happening, and it broke me..." I muttered, staring at the cobbled ground below my worn out red and white sneakers.

"Damn... I was hoping that you had gone through that phase already..." Doomwave cursed.

"What phase?" I asked, my ears perking up.

"Every Son of Darkwing develops anger issues, and in the phase you are in at the moment, your body is giving in to your darker half - your inner demon." Doomwave explained glumly, and I then had the urge to draw my sword.

I drew the ghostly white blade and looked around, and as if on cue, a missle the size of the X-Tornado hit the ground in front of us, obliverating the bench the three of us was sat on.

"You are joking me, right?!" I cursed through gritted teeth as spinters of wood pierced my flesh, sending a burning sensation throughout my body. I pulled out my dagger and held in ice - pick - grip.

An all too familiar grey echidna desended from the sky and landed in front of my immobilised body, and ripped my two amulets from my neck.

"Twilight wants these. Now, adios fools!" Oblivion jeered, and he then took off to the sky.

My body was burning at the moment. I couldn't move a muscle without a burning sensation erupting from my entire body.

"Ugh... Caugh... Tell me you... Still have em..." Doomwave muttered, pain in his voice.

"No..." I gargled, the taste of my oen blood filling my mouth.

"Then get up, Son of Darkwing, we need to get them back." Amber snapped, but I just remained there. I wasn't - _no_, I _couldn't_ move. There was too much pain.

"Can it, Amber, leave Sonic to rest." Doomwave barked, and I saw him walk over to me, only a few scratches on his skin.

"Hold still." He said calmly as he removed a few splinters from my fur.

After ten minutes or so (well, it seemed like that to me), Dommwave was done.

"Get up." Doomwave ordered and yanked to me up onto my feet, ignoring my hisses of pain.

"You better keep up, Sonic, as I doubt that your injuries will allow you to continue running far." Amber hissed, and then Doomwave sped off, her on his back.

_I hate bloody life,_ I cursed myself as sped off after Doomwave, ignoring my bodies' cries and pleas to rest and let it heal.

**- _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - Sonic Origins 4 - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ -**

**Alright guys... I have the rest of this story planned out, but I have a major fault - no reviews, means lack of support, and that also leads to me not knowing how to word my chapters. This story is probably going to have another 5 - 10 chapters to go, as the entire plot has to run smoothly, and be better than Sonic Origins 1, 2 and 3.**

**All you have to do is press the little button down below, and tell me how to improve, encourage or give me ideas, and your chapters come quicker! :)**

**~The Prince of Souls (Soul Rebirth)**


End file.
